youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SteveTheGamer55
SteveTheGamer55 is an American YouTuber mostly known for his LSPDFR and LCPDFR videos. History Steve joined YouTube in February, 2011. On March 1, 2011 Steve uploaded his most viewed video with over 6.3 million views as of June 19, 2016 - https://youtube.com/watch?v=1w_9TglKtQw Vehicles Steve Has Used In LSPDFR This list includes Episode 1 - Episode 128 and LSPDFR 0.3 Episode 1 - Episode 40. Note this list does not include LSPDFR live streams. Dodge 2015 Dodge Charger (Used in 1 video) 2009-2014 Dodge Charger (Used in 10 videos) Dodge Challenger (Used in 2 videos) Ford 2012 - 2015 Ford Taurus (Used in 4 videos) 2010 - 2015 Ford Explorer (Used in 3 videos) 1987 Crown Victoria (Used in 1 video) Newer model Ford Crown Victoria (Used in 30 videos) Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (Used in 3 videos) Ford Mustang GT500 (Used in 1 video) Chevrolet 2015 Chevrolet Corvette z06 (Used in 1 video) 2015 Chevrolet Suburban (Used in 6 videos) 2014 Chevrolet Impala (Used in 5 videos) 2010 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 (Used in 2 videos) 2008 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in 7 videos) Chevrolet Caprice (Used in 3 videos) Chevrolet Camaro (Used in 1 video) Cadillac 2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV (Used in 2 video) Lamborghini Lamborghini Aventador (Used in 1 video) Lenco Lenco Bearcat (Used in 1 video) Based on vehicles Vapid Vapid Stanier (Based on the 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria) (Used in 19 videos) Vapid Police Interceptor (Based on the Ford Taurus) (Used in 8 videos) Bravado Bravado Buffalo (Based on the 2006-2010 Dodge Charger) (Used in 5 videos) Dundreary Dundreary Granger (Based on the Chevrolet Suburban) (Used in 4 videos) Western Western Sovereign (Based on the Harley Davidson Road King) (Used in 4 videos) Brute Brute Police Riot (Based on the Lenco Bear) (Used in 3 videos) Declasse Declasse Burrito (Based on the Chevrolet G-Series vans (Used in 2 videos) Canis Canis Mesa (Based on the Jeep Wrangler) (Used in 2 videos) Mammoth Mammoth Patriot (Based on the Hummer H2 (Used in 1 video) Nagasaki Nagasaki Blazer (Based on the 2012 Yamaha YFZ450) (Used in 1 video) HMMWV HMMWV M-1116 desert (Based on the M1116 Humvee) (Used in 3 videos) Videos that 2 or more vehicles were used This list includes Episodes 59, 60, 96, and 108. Dodge 2015 Dodge Charger (Used in 1 video) 2012 Dodge Charger (Used in 1 video) 2011 Dodge Charger (Used in 3 videos) Ford 2015 Ford Mustang (Used in 1 video) 2012 Ford Taurus (Used in 1 video) Ford Crown Victoria (Used in 1 video) 1987 Ford Crown Victoria (Used in 1 video) Chevrolet 2015 Chevrolet Suburban (Used in 1 video) 2008 Chevrolet Tahoe (Used in 1 video) 1991 Chevrolet Caprice (Used in 1 video) Lenco Lenco Bearcat (Used in 1 video) Based on vehicles HMMWV HMMWV M-1116 desert (Based on the M1116 Humvee) (Used in 1 video) Trivia Steve's PC is an Intel® Core™ i7-5930K 3.5 GHz LGA 2011-V3 Processor * NZXT Kraken X61 Liquid Cooler * MSI X99S Gaming 7 ATX LGA2011-3 Motherboard * Corsair 32GB 4 x 8GB DDR4-2666 * Samsung 850 Pro Series 1TB 2.5" SSD * Samsung 840 Pro Series 500GB 2.5" SSD * Samsung 850 EVO-Series 250GB 2.5" SSD * ASUS GeForce GTX 980TI 6GB STRIX Video Card (X2) * Kraken G10 GPU Bracket + Hydro Series H75 Liquid CPU Cooler * Corsair 760T Black ATX Full Tower Case * EVGA SuperNOVA 1000G2 1000W 80+ Gold Certified Fully-Modular ATX Power Supply Steve's Headset is an Astro A50 - Black 7.1. External Links Steve's 2nd YouTube channel Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers